Kikyo's Servant
by Zirrith
Summary: expert thief and asassin child by the name of Raven takes on a job that Kikyo offers her. pls R&R Character combo not final SessKikyo
1. What Raven wants, Raven gets

Kikyo's Servant

I was learning about my world, I was just a child, a child who was the  
devious thief of souls, Dark Raven. Until the day I met an undead Miko.  
The Miko said 'Are you Dark Raven' I said yes and we began to talk  
business, she offered me a portion of her souls if I were to find a certain  
dog-demon by name of Inuyasha. I was to find him and take his soul in front  
of the others in his group. Should I agree?  
"Well, soul thief! What is your decision?" Said Kikyo in a cocky tone.  
"Yes, but on one condition, Miko" Said the hooded figure. "I might need  
some help"  
"If that's what it'll take for you to accept then yes" Said Kikyo  
impatiently. Raven nodded her head and then said "but that wasn't the  
condition, the condition was that I should inquire five jewel shard as  
down payment and five more when the job is complete" Kikyo let out an annoyed grunt but agreed. The shards were paid and Raven took to the sky.  
"Heh, foolish child, as soon as I get Inuyasha's soul I shall destroy her!"  
Kikyo then headed out towards the forest clearing to meet her soul stealing  
youkai.

AN: WOW, this is Zirrith and well this story isn't mine my 8-year-old  
sister wrote this and I'm impressed! Well R&R for my lil' bucket of joy  
Dark Raven! My lil' sis' is gunna work for the bad guys sniff guess I'll  
have to save the day!  
Raven: hits Zi over the head with the flat of the Tetsusaiga Oh quit it!  
I may be small but sure am a good writer.  
Zirrith: Ow rubs head Give me that! Takes sword and whacks her G2g Ja  
ne

UPDATE! FINALLY!

Ok, Deal is, my sis abandoned this story so I'm adopting it and making it mine Yay!

Chapter 1: The Youkai Awakens

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" Kagome's scream entered my mind as she ran towards me. Her scream only achieving in penetrating my mind, triggering the pulsations. Those damned pulsations, they hurt so badly. I could feel the change beginning to take place. I grew scared for my friends, for myself, but mostly…for Kagome.

Inuyasha gave a cry, his eyes running crimson, his pupils turning to ice and the purple marks on his cheeks appearing within each pulsation. His growls began to vibrate in his throat, Kagome's arms around him. Sango and Miroku were both standing back, watching the Miko grin wickedly, a soul floating within the grasp of a Soul Skimmer, Kikyo's soul stealing youkai.

"Let him go! Please Kikyo!" Kagome's tears were meant to gain the sympathy of the Priestess whose hatred kept her "alive". Sadly, the girl's tears only succeeded in bringing pleasure to the Undead Miko's face. Suddenly, Inuyasha's claws pierced Kagome's shoulders. He grinned as he leaned forward, his fangs entering the nape of her neck.

"Is this what you want, human?" The hooded child peered into the mirror she had obtained, her head turning to the Priestess.

"Nothing would give me more joy." Kikyo grinned, her hand softly petting a Soul Skimmer.

"Very well…I'll get you the fool's soul, and then you will settle on our agreement and produce the shards you have promised me." Kikyo laughed as she looked into the child's face.

"Patience, is a virtue, child. You will get your payment, once the job is complete."

"Hai, hai. I shall call you when I have completed my part." Her hand went out to the woman, shards of the Jewel of Four Souls, were placed into her hand. The child's form quickly changed, her arms spreading, sprouting wings, her form turning into a huge black…Raven.

-Else where-

"Becareful Kagome-Sama, he's a tricky one!" Miroku cried, Kagome looked at her opponent. Her hands shivering as slowly she reached foreward. Inuyasha, grinning, his eyes looking into hers as he held up his cards. Kagome took the card and looked at it. A frown spread on her face.

"Aw, Damn. I lost." She let out a sigh and Inuyasha held out two fingers side-ways. 'V for Victory'. The group laughed, playing games through out the night The fire before them crackling lightly, a low flame for light. The summer nights warm enough for the group. Suddenly, the demons of the group's ears perked up. Something was calling them, their eyes turned hallow as they stood. Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara all drawn to the sound of a whistle.

"Inuyasha? Shippo? Where are you guys going?" Kagome looked at them as they walked off.

"Kirara? Kirara, Come back!" Sango ran after her pet, but then its form changed into its larger form. The Cat's growl grew fierce as she approached her pet. The same happened with the rest of the group. Silently they followed the demons. As they drew to a stop, a cloak wearing woman stood at the clearing's edge, the demons running to her. Nuzzling her as she pet them like dogs.

"Who are you?" Kagome cried as she strung as arrow into her bow.

"I am Raven. I have nothing to do with you, human. But the one called Inuyasha." Gently, the woman's hand went to hold Inuyasha's chin. She kissed him then, his eyes growing wide as she did. I blue light coming from their mouths.

"I-Inuyasha!" The group stared at the sight, uncertain of what to do.

"Fox-Child. Follow this scent and bring its owner here. She will deal with the rest." She handed Shippo a piece of fabric and he was off with Kirara. Raven's grin grew as she released Inuyasha, he fell to the ground life-less.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome went to his side, as the other guarded her. She shook him and begged him to wake up. His eyes never opened.


	2. Who is Kikyo's servant?

_**Hi this is Zirrith, I apologize for the late updates. Please check profile for updating list and such. Please and Thank Yous, Read and Review, and Enjoy.**__**

* * *

Kikyo's Servant**_

_Chapter 2: Who is Kikyo's Servant?_

It was the middle of the night, Sesshoumaru had been walking past a familiar route, a path that led to Inuyasha's forest. His golden eyes scanned the area closely, his nose had been picking up familiar scents all around.

"Kikyo...what has she gotten herself into?" Sesshoumaru gave a slight snort as he continued to walk. When fanally he reached the scent of mud and bones, he smirked and held his palm. Sesshoumaru had found the ability to heal Kikyo. He didn't understand why or how it worked, but he knew he could do it. Time after time the woman would come to him for a bit of healing, whether it had been from Miasma or battling the young Miko named Kagome.

"You better be grateful, Wench." The gleam of light appeared on his palm and then the poisons from his claws seeped onto the broken clay woman. She rose from the dead, again, but was not complete. She was a hallow vessle. "Of course, I saved this for you, Kikyo." A frown spread on his lips and he placed the jewel shard into her body. A small portion of a soul traveling from beyong the trees and entering her body. Kikyo let out a gasp and looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"I told you, I will be the one to kill Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru chuckled darkly and turned away from the Undead Miko.

"So it was you!" She exclaimed, pointing her pale, cold finger accusingly at the demon Lord.

"Of course, did you beleive I would actually let you take him to hell?" Again the Lord chuckled as he swung around on the balls of his heels. He walked up to her, pinning her to the tree he glared down at the woman. "Next time, Kikyo, make sure I'm with you." He released her then, her teeth clenched as she smoothed out her clothes. She snorted lightly and held her soul stealer.

"I don't think there will be a next time-"

"Of course not." The hooded child had jumped down from the branch in which she had perched herself on. With a chuckle from her she flipped back her hood to reveal a beautiful, pale face. Pitch black lochs fell to her shoulders in a 'v' from the back of her head. Her eyes were like ice, blue and pale, lifeless almost. "Listen, Miko. If you want a Servant, then you gotta pay them right. I saved you Kikyo. Don't forget it." The girl pressed her pale hands to her hips. She was wearing a short kimono, slits cut into the fabric by her talons. She wiggled her bare toes into the dirt and braced herself scencing an attack from the Miko. Indeed, the woman had strung her bow and was about to fire at the treacherous girl.

"I wouldn't try it, Wench. The girl is skilled, even though she can not see." Sesshoumaru chuckled watching the two wenches.

-With Inu and Cast-

"Inuyasha...Kagome..." Miroku tended to the two, Inuyasha, being a quick healer and recently having his soul back, had come back only moments earlier. But the concern at the moment was the Miasmic shards that were embedded into Kagome's throat. They couldn't remove them for fear they would harm her more. She was silent, her eyes had fallen closed but inside they moved quickly. Spastic, as if she were in a bad dream. Her body twitched in parts, mainly where the shards were. Another concern was the fact that the scar on her side, where the Shikon no Tama had once been now glowed ominously.

"I fear, she may have been cursed." Miroku sighed with regret as he told the group.

"But, she's been cursed before! She can fight it!" Inuyasha pouted, though his voice seemed hopeful the rest of his body wasn't. He caressed her hand lightly, kissing it lightly.

"We're so close...we need Kagome-Chan." Sango spoke through clenched teeth, her hands balled up so tightly that it seemed like she would soon break the skin and bleed herself to death. Her dark brown eyes turned to the side, watching as Shippo slept silently next to Kirara. Or so they had hoped they were, they were desperatly hoping the spell had worn off and if it hadn't then they would run away again.


End file.
